Good Times
by Disneyspine
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa and Anna decide to do it. Elsanna, not incest.


The bedroom was on the top floor of a simple house, in a simple neighborhood, in a simple world - or at least it appeared that way. It - meaning the bedroom - was painted a light blue color, though clearly that paint job had been done many years previous to our story, as there was much wear and tear.

There were faded marks where posters had been hung up, and torn down. There was a slight dent on one of the walls, a testimant to a wild third grade sleepover. A great many things that could only be considered memories littered every available space: Dresser, bed, under the bed, closet, nightstand...

Two fans whirled, one overhead, one near the open window, in a vain attempt at ridding the room of the dreadful, stifling heat of the summer months.

The room was small, decorated in a haphazard way, not at all clean...however, it is the setting for our story.

In that small cluttered room, upon the messy bed with faded Barbie sheets, sat two girls. They were teenagers, probably juniors or seniors. They sat on top of the blankets, their backs against the rickety headboard, only being protected from becoming sore by a couple of nearly-flat feather pillows.

One of girls had long blond hair, pulled to the side in a braid. The braid looked to have been pretty (perhaps that morning) but the heat and stress of the day had clearly down damage, referenced by the way the hair escaped in odd places. Her eyes were the purest of blues, though they were half-hidden behind a pair of dirty, finger-print stained reading glasses. She had an intelligent face, the face of perhaps a know-it-all. Her fave was set in a severe expression, you see, as her eyes darted across the text in front of her.

The other girl looked to be the complete opposite of the girl beside her. Frizzy, slightly greasy hair poofed out around the girl's rounded face, the brilliant orange clashing with the bright green of her wide eyes. Freckles danced over her slightly sun-burnt cheekbones and arms, disappearing beneath the tank top she wore, and appearing once again at the ends of her overly-long shorts.

The first girl's outfit, like her face, was more conservative: She sported a polo t-shirt and capris, as well as a crooked name tag resting on her bosom that read "Elsa".

The girl that wasn't Elsa was Anna, and although she should have been reading along with Elsa, she was not. Her eyes were trained firmly on the blond girl, an emotion that could only be described as pure devotion swimming in the depths of those eyes.

The two girls sat close together, in spite of the heat. Anna was curled up right beside Elsa, in fact, as they had planned to read that night.

It was a strange idea for a date, but they had actually done it countless times - somehow, those evenings were more intimate than any one where they'd sit and watch movies.

Anna rubbed her bare foot up and down the exposed part of Elsa's leg, eyes carefully watching the blond for a reaction.

For several minutes, nothing happened. Anna was almost going to give up gaining attention from the other girl as a lost cause, when there was a soft utterance of, "I've read the same sentence fifteen times."

Anna gave Elsa a big smile, causing the other girl to snort. The clacking of glasses closing and being placed on the nightstand was followed in quick succession by a kissing sound.

"You remind me of a cat, you know?" Elsa muttered, unwittingly running her hand through Anna's messy hair.

In response, the redhead's eyes went half-lidded, and she muttered in her most seductive voice, "Meow."

Elsa laughed, pushing the girl slightly. However, they both ended up flopped over, as Anna had taken Elsa's distraction as the perfect opportunity to pounce.

Anna's lips fell over Elsa's clumsily. They had dated for nearly a year, and still, the kissing mechanics were a little off for them. The kisses were sloppy, often slobbery, and when they occurred in the heat of the moment with closed eyes, the two girls were lucky if they landed the kisses on each others' faces, let alone their mouths.

Still, there was no other person either would rather be with.

Anna pulled back, her face flushed. "You been practicing?"

"Practicing?" Elsa rose her eyebrows. "How on earth would I manage that?"

Anna shrugged. "I dunno! Maybe...your fist?"

"Kissing my fist is not the same as kissing a person, I'm pretty sure," Elsa laughed. Soon, Anna's loud guffawing joined the tinkling of Elsa's laugh, which spurred on Elsa more, which spurred on Anna more, which...you get the drift.

In summary, there was a lot of goofy laughing that lead up to Anna and Elsa laying the wrong way accross Elsa's bed, elbows propping themselves up as they looked at each other.

"I...think we should do it," Anna said quickly, after her immediate hesitation. Elsa rose an eyebrow.

"Do what?" Elsa asked.

"You know..." Anna shifted, blushing further. "It."

"It..." Elsa laughed slightly, rolling over to lay on her back. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"Are you going to make me spell it out?" Anna asked, sounding distressed. When Elsa looked at her curiously, Anna simply said, "S", "E", and "X".

Elsa sat up slowly, the only sound in the room being that of the whirling fans. "...Really?"

Anna shrugged, sighing heavily. "I don't know...I was just...thinking aloud. I mean, it's not like we haven't been dating long enough...I don't have diseases, you don't have diseases..." Anna's eyes grew wide. "You don't have diseases right?!"

Elsa laughed, the tenseness that had taken up residence in her face disappearing in that moment. "No hun. You're the first person I've ever dated, let alone considered having sex with."

Anna laughed as well. "Right. I sometimes forget that you were an awkward introvert before we began dating."

""Were"?" Elsa questioned. ""Before"?"

"Okay, you're still an awkward introvert."

"And you're my awkward extrovert," Elsa said with a cheeky smile.

"So..." Anna murmured, "Are we gonna..."

"Sure...I mean...yeah..." Elsa said haltingly.

"I'm a virgin!" Anna exclaimed immediately after Elsa finished speaking.

"I'm not surprised," Elsa deadpanned.

Anna lightly smacked her arm. "Oh come on!"

Elsa shrugged, smiling.

They were silent for a few minutes before Anna dared to speak again.

"Do you know...how two girls do it?" she asked bluntly.

Elsa choked on her own spit. "Anna!"

"Well, if we're gonna do it, we should probably know how!"

Elsa ducked her head into her hands. "Regardless! You don't...just...say that!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm just wondering. I mean, if it was between a guy and a girl, doesn't he just take his penis and shove it in somewhere?" Anna rose her eyebrows. "We're both girls. We don't have penises."

Elsa was in stitches. "I don't completely think that's how sex between a guy and a girl works."

Anna waved her hand. "Well whatever. We're getting off track. How do we do it?"

Elsa opened her mouth to explain, but no sound came out. It was then that she realized she didn't know either.

The two girls stared at each other wide-eyed, before going over to Elsa's desk, where an old boxy computer monitor sat. After several minutes of waiting for the dial-up internet to warm up, the computer warmed up enough for them to open up internet explorer.

"Your computer is a dinosaur," Anna stated.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

As the screen loaded, and Elsa typed in the search bar "How two girls have sex," Anna randomly said, "You remember "Land Before Time"?"

Elsa glanced at her, baffled. "Like the dinosaur show?"

Anna nodded, suddenly enthusiastic. "We should marathon it sometime. You remember the one song? "Big Water" or whatever?"

Elsa shook her head, chuckling. "You are too random."

"Ooh! The results loaded!"

There were a lot of search results indeed: A youtube video, called "Lesbians Explain: How Two Girls Have Sex!", an article in the Huffington Post titled, "11 Things You've Always Wanted to Know About Lesbian Sex", as well as a "Wikipedia" page.

They ended up scrolling down to a Yahoo! answers search result.

""Eat each other out"?" Anna exclaimed. "What does that even mean?"

They of course googled that was well. And as well, there were many search results.

Many videos.

"I've never watched porn before," Anna said wide-eyed. "Well...I mean I tried."

"Tried?" Elsa questioned.

Anna blushed, covering her face. "Ugh, it's so embarrassing. I feel all...weird, watching that stuff. And the ACTING is so bad! I wanted...you know, at least a little bit of a plot that didn't suck."

"The "voyeur" or whatever thing is kinda the point," Elsa laughed, though her embarrassment at the current situation was obvious by how flushed she was becoming. "And most people don't watch it for the plot."

Anna huffed, crossing her arms. "If I'm going to watch two people do the do, I want to at least be assured they have an intense emotional connection first."

"That's what "Orange is the New Black" is for," Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna suddenly bounced up and down on the chair. "You've seen it? You've seen it? I wanted to see it so badly, but those, ya know, illegal tv show websites are all wanky on my phone, and their blocked on the school computer! Ugh, so annoying. But I keep seeing all these things over Tumblr and Pinterest...wasn't there an Saturday Night Live episode that referenced that one chick...Psycho Hair or whatever?"

"Crazy Eyes," Elsa corrected, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah her...We should marathon that show, because I reeeeeally want to see it!"

"So we're going to marathon "Land Before Times" and "Orange is the New Black"?" Elsa asked.

"And Sherlock! 'Cause you refuuuuse to watch it!"

Elsa sighed. "I don't refuse to watch it. I just don't have the time."

Anna stuck out her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but I cannot date you unless you are a fellow Cumberbitch."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You just like calling yourself that."

Anna smiled. "Well yeah!"

"Anyway," Elsa said, turning back to her computer, looking at the videos that had loaded. "So you're telling me you've never...actually..."

"Watched porn? Not really..."

Elsa laughed awkwardly. "Porn was how I really...realized I was a lesbian."

Anna laughed at that. "Really? Jeas."

"It wasn't even from lesbian porn either," Elsa muttered, her hands idly toying with the Deadpool figurine on her desk. "I tried watching straight porn, and couldn't stand it."

"Why?"

"See, like...guys' penises look like hellish monsters-"

Anna fell out of her chair, laughing so hard that they turned into strange hiccup-cough things. "Oh...Jesus Elsa! Warn a lady before ya' say somethin' like that!"

Elsa was having a hard time not laughing, with Anna's reaction. "Well, it's true!"

"To be honest, Elsa," Anna said, climbing back up onto the roll-y chair, "What girl actually likes the appearance of any sort of genitalia."

"True," Elsa murmured. "Girls vaginas kinda freak me out as well."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're such a pervert."

Elsa turned back to the computer, scrolling through the videos. "Oh totally. At least I didn't get it on in the baseball dugout after school, like a certain friend of ours."

"Kristoff?!" Anna exclaimed, her green eyes widening, before a little smirk danced on her lips. "With Hans?"

Elsa donned a smirk as well. "No doubt."

"They're so cute," Anna sighed. "I just wish they could...you know, be out. It seems really hard for them, during the day, to basically ignore each other."

"Hans is a good actor, I'll give him that," Elsa said. She honestly felt bad for the two boys - Kristoff's adopted family was very accepting of seemingly everything about him, and the school was very open as well...but Hans's family made it hard for them to have an open relationship.

After his brief (so brief, none of them in their group even counted it) relationship with Anna (at the time, a closeted bisexual), and after his brief mental breakdown (he brought a pocket knife into the school, and threatened her and Elsa with it, before he broke down into tears), Hans seemed to turn his life around, becoming friends with them. He even started to accept who he was.

He told Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff (who at the time, was an awkward newbie to the school) that he was going to talk to his parents one Friday night about his sexuality.

He went missing for a week.

When he came back, he was an absolute mess. It took Elsa and Anna's coaxing, and (apparently) mind-blowing love-making with Kristoff to get him out of that particular funk.

It was still depressing, though, knowing he couldn't be himself anywhere but around their small group.

As though they were both thinking the same thoughts, Anna and Elsa looked at each other. They were both incredibly lucky to each possess very accepting families.

"Let's just do it. Now," Elsa said, and Anna nodded.

They stood up, their lips locking in that clumsy, slobbery way that was their usual form of kissing. Elsa's arms wrapped around Anna's torso, pulling her flush against herself, as the kiss lengthened, smoothing out so it wasn't as fumbling and awkward as it had been. In spite of that, their lips moved against each others' in a faster, deeper way.

The kiss was growing more desperate.

Anna tripped over something, causing her to fall backwards onto Elsa's bed. Elsa had attempted to catch her, but the only thing that did was cause Elsa to fall on top of her. Anna made an "oomf!" sound.

Elsa maneuvered herself so she wasn't laying directly on Anna, a smirk dancing across her face. "You're so clumsy," she stated, her eyes shining with fondness.

Anna blew at the red hair that had fallen into her face, in an attempt to convey her irritation at Elsa's words. Elsa merely laughed, leaning over Anna, her nearly cool lips meeting Anna's sweaty forehead as she brushed the hair aside.

"I love that you're not perfect, you know," Elsa whispered, her hand mindlessly fighting its way through the tangles of Anna's hair.

Anna huffed. "And you're too perfect."

"What freaking ever," Elsa muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm so pale, that when I get a zit, it looks like a freaking volcano about to erupt and destroy the world."

Anna sat up, but Elsa and her remained close, their faces inches apart as their chests pressed against each others'. "Exceeeept...you never get zits because you're perfect."

Elsa leaned her forehead against Anna's. "You think to highly of me."

Anna smiled, her eyes half-lidded. "I guess you're not completely perfect. You think too little of yourself."

Elsa rolled her eyes, her mouth opening as though to protest. Anna, however, took the opportunity to kiss her again.

Only this time was different.

Anna's tongue, almost of its own volition, snaked out of her mouth, making itself at home in Elsa's mouth. One gentle swipe against Elsa's own tongue, and they both yanked apart, gasping and wide-eyed.

"What...was that...?"

"My tongue?" Anna asked, equally breathless.

Elsa didn't even seem to have it in her to laugh at Anna's obvious statement. "Do...do that again...please..."

Anna readily complied, as that was easily the most sexy thing she had ever heard come out of her girlfriend's mouth.

They maneuvered slowly and clumsily, their mouths never truly separating. Soon, they had switched positions, Elsa laying with her back on the bed and Anna positioned on top of her.

When they finally did break apart, breathless and flushed, Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest, where the blond continued to pet the tangled hair.

"You sure you're a virgin?" Elsa asked quietly. Anna laughed, nodding. The laughter was contagious as Elsa began laughing, her stomach and chest bobbing up and down, which made Anna laugh even more.

When the laughing died down, and they were laying there in the almost silence of Elsa's bedroom, with the fans running and their heavy breathing, Elsa shifted slightly, her hands moving to Anna's hips, lightly grazing over the edge of her tank top. Asking permission.

Anna sat up, Elsa following her, Anna's sunburnt knees resting on either side of Elsa's narrow hips. Elsa's pale hands pried the tank top away from Anna's slender body, slowly shimmying it up and over her head.

Anna's bra was purple and was fraying a bit. However, seeing Anna in nothing but her bra on top urged Elsa on.

Pale pink lips briefly flittered across a freckled cheek, before slowly working their way down the sunburnt neck. Anna gasped, when Elsa's teeth nibbled lightly when they reached the sensitive area around her ear.

"How'd you learn this?!" Anna exclaimed, before gasping when Elsa's tongue darted out.

"I read smutty yuri manga on my phone, sometimes, when I'm not reading Harry Potter fanfiction," Elsa said seductively, in spite of how utterly nerdy that sentence was.

Anna laughed breathlessly. "Of course..."

Elsa continued working at Anna, her mouth and tongue speaking the words neither of the two girls had the courage to speak. Words of strong devotion, of impossible love, of the utter happiness that they had somehow found each other in a world filled with confusion and unhappiness.

Elsa's polo shirt was then being pulled over her head, pulling with it the failing rubber band that had been keeping her braid from completely falling out. Elsa continued her task undaunted, her hands also doing a bit of work as they traced around Anna's fading purple bra, down her soft stomach to her hips, and back again. Slowly, easily, a hand eased beneath the bra, finally rubbing smoothly across the soft flesh.

Anna gasped, her hands finding their ways up to Elsa's undone hair, tangling themselves in it. Elsa smirked against Anna's neck, continuing her work there, as her hands slowly, gently, agonizingly worked at the clasp of Anna's bra.

"The clasp is all warped," Anna said breathlessly. Elsa abandoned the idea, finding herself a bit too...ready for them to get on with it to waste time with a bra.

So slowly, her hands ran down Anna's goose bump covered back, tracing patterns until they reached the hem of her shorts - Elsa felt incredibly happy that they were athletic shorts, and not jean-ones (that would be super hard to work Anna out of.

Her hands flicked at the elastic waistband, eliciting a gasp from Anna, as her fingertips edged their way in.

Elsa worked the shorts over Anna's ass, and urged her onto her back so she could finish the task.

Anna's legs weren't as freckled as the rest of her body, but were equally as sunburnt, and they sported a couple bruises on her knees (she really ought to be more careful). The legs were also as bump-riddled as her back, as though she were cold (an incredibly feat, considering the room they were in was almost unbearably hot to Elsa).

"Are you cold?" Elsa asked, as she stood above Anna.

Anna looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, her wrist draped across her mouth, as though to silence the urgent sound of her breathing. Her face was so red, and by that time, Elsa knew it was not all from being out in the sun for too long.

Her eyes slowly drifted downwards, over Anna's purple bra to her pink and white striped panties. Elsa rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I know they don't match...but..." Anna whispered, struggling to speak past her desire.

Elsa merely smiled, pulling her capris down to reveal the dark blue boy-short underwear to match the blue bra she wore.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Dork."

Elsa gripped Anna's hips, pulling her towards the edge of the bed, positioning herself in between Anna's legs. Anna drew in a shuddering breath, sitting up so that her hands could grip Elsa's hair as the blond nuzzled the pink and white underwear.

Elsa knew what to do...she'd seen it in countless "videos" online...but, her nerves were beginning to get the best of her. After all, she had never actually done anything like this before. What if her tongue was clumsy? What if she didn't do it right? Anna didn't know what this was...what if she freaked out? What if she broke up with her because she thought she was some freak?

"Elsa..."

The blond jerked at the voice. She looked up to see Anna's bright green eyes shining at her, a gentle smile resting on her lips. Anna's eyes...Elsa had never seen them that bright. She figured it must have had something to do with the sunset, and not how absolutely...you know, Anna was...

Anna laid back on the bed, and Elsa climbed up as well, laying down, her leg coming to rest in between Anna's. They both gasped at the sudden friction.

Neither of them lasted long - it was their first time, after all, and they were both quite overwhelmed.

It wasn't like anything Elsa had seen before, on those movies. It was hot, yeah, but it was...intimate as well. Far more intimate than those girls had, those girls whose eyes focused more on the camera than each other.

The fact they both had released at the same time, their arms wrapped around each other and their sweat mingling and blond and red hair mixing together in a perfectly tangled mess...

Elsa knew this wasn't sex.

Anna turned her face suddenly, kissing Elsa long, and gentle.

Elsa knew this was love.

"I love you Elsa."

"And I love you, Anna."

**_A/N I don't know if I suck at sex scenes or am brilliant at them. Probably neither. Maybe both. Anyway. So I made this hella quirky weird and awkward and sweet and kinda hot, and hopefully semi-realistic sex-scene. Yeah._**

**_Funny story. I was going for PWP. Well. That didn't happen. I don't think..._**

**_If you would like to request a fic in any Disney-Pixar animated fandom, please feel free to do so._**

**_Please review._**


End file.
